


I Would Care

by McLapis



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Depressing Thoughts, F/F, Short, lapidot - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McLapis/pseuds/McLapis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobodies in this cruel world. But who says they're nobodies? </p><p>A Lapidot short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Care

The world is populated with over 7 billion people. Yet it feels so lonely. Why?

Why is a very good way to start a question, but it also makes sense just on its own.

Why?

Why must the world feel so lonely? One girl may ask. The other girl would sit beside her, taking her hand, nodding and smiling. Not because she thinks her questioning is stupid, selfish, dumb. It's because she's right. She has an opinion. That's what the other doesn't realise. 

Without the questioning girl realising, the other is doing her a favour. She's showing her she's worth something by hearing her out. Unbeknownst to the questioner, she feels the same way about the world.

"Peridot?" the questioning girl asks.

The other hums in a questioning tone as she looks at the girl of whom called her name. She smiles at the girl, not letting the shield of her smile crack and let her same depression seep through. Her facade was stronger.

"Peridot, why is the world such a cruel place?" There it is. Another 'why' question. But its valid; just like any other question.

Peridot looks up to the other. Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes. Even as she cried her little, fragile heart out, she was still gorgeous on the outside as she was on the inside. Despite her thinking different.

"Well, Lapis," Peridot begins, squeezing the girl's hand. "It's only as cruel as you imagine it to be. It can be a beautiful place if we look deep enough."

"All these years and I've never known why. I've looked for better ways to view this place, but it all results back to square one. This place despises my existence."

Lapis's eyes were puffing up. They were bright red and stained by the never-ending stream of tears. Once Lapis was torn apart and broken like this, it's always hard for Peridot to stick her back together again. But why bother sticking het back together if there's shattered parts missing. It's useless- like trying to glue your grandmother's vase that's been smashed, back together, pieces missing and hidden somewhere under that dusty bookcase. It's a valuable and special piece, even though it doesn't feel that way about itself: its inanimate. And now it's broken, parts are missing, and it'll never be the same again. If this was how Lapis looked at herself, Peridot would still nod, despite her disagreeing. Peridot was still determined to fix her.

"Why does everything and everyone hate me?" the crying girl asks the other.

"Lapis, they don't. Why would you choose to believe this?"

The blue haired girl hums. "Isn't this what you believe too?" She raises an eyebrow and looks at the other.

Her eyes trail off for a second, but quickly revert back to the weeping girl. "I do. But what we're talking about isn't about what I believe; it's about what you believe."

"So why do you choose to not value yourself, Peri?"

"Why do you choose not to value yourself, Lapis?"

From then there is an awkward silence. Neither of the girls know how to answer it, but it makes them think. What were these toxic thoughts?

"Erm.. Peri?"

"Yes?" The girl nods yet again.

"You never answered my question about why the world is so lonely," she states. Her voice is shallow.

"Does it need an answer?" the other responds.

She's silent again for a moment. "I would like one."

"But is it really lonely? Really?" Peridot questions. She struggles with finding answers herself. Are there even any?

"Incredibly lonely." She looks in the eyes of Peridot. Her vision is blurred from her tears, but she can still sense that there is something wrong. What wasn't wrong?

"How is this world lonely when you have me with you, every step of the way?"

"I-I just don't think I can do this anymore, Peri! I-I-I-"

"I know, Lapis, I know."

The girl wrapped the weeping girl tight in her arms. That's the only place she truly knew she was safe- where she didn't feel lonely.

"I love you, Lapis. You mean the world to me. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I love you! Why wouldn't I?"

"I am a faliure. A loser. Someone people look down on. I'm nothing. A nobody."

"Lapis, you're not to me. You're not a faliure if you succeeded to find someone who cares about you. You're not a loser if you won my heart. You're not someone who people look down on if I look up to you because you're my everything. You're not nothing if I'm physically holding you in my arms right now. And you're certainly not a nobody because you are a person- a human being who is like the missing part to me. You're my missing piece. I need you to keep me stable, otherwise we both fall apart."

A new stream rushed down Lapis's cheek, crawling down her neck. The two girls still in a tight I embrace. "So you would care if I just disappeared forever?"

"You're acting like we haven't known each other for 3 years." The girl pulled out the hug and looked the other deep into get cute baby blue eyes, wiping away her straggling tears. "Of course I would care, Lapis! You're my world. If you disappear, everything will."

"Peridot!"

The girl dives into her arms again, but this time there's more touching, more crying. This time, Lapis wasn't the only one crying, they both took turns to cry into each other's shoulders. And it was comforting. They were both there for each other. They would both crumble without each other. Like an other heated vase.

Wiping the tears from each others faces, they exchange looks again, only inches apart from each other. Their faces are damp and cold. They are desparate for the warmth of each other again. 

They both lean in closer. Peridot places her sweaty palm on Lapis's tear stained cheek, she pulls her in and they're both passionate to meet each other again. The gaps between their lips are firmly sealed with a passionate and strong kiss. They are one again.

Lapis's hands are placed firmly on Peridot's hips, while her rest of Lapis's torso. They feel they are fighting for control of their lips and they don't want to give it up. They pull back and forth. Their hands wanting to touch every part of the other's body. And it's very hot in the room right now.

They finally release each other, looking each other in the eyes. There is a difference upon this time staring into each others pupils. The eyes are not drenched in tears, but instead are filled with a happiness or fulfilment. They seem to be brought together. As one. Not fixed, but most of the pieces brought back together once again.

Nothing a little paint can't fix, right?

"I love you, Peridot."

"I love you too, Lapis."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally put loads of my thoughts in this on a Wednesday night. Oh boy. I'm tired.


End file.
